heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.09.07 - Masked Kids
Masked kids with weapons do tend to draw attention. Especially in this city. But as one is seen in an alley way, well... Hawkeye was sort of passing through. Between The Young Allies, Justice League, being on call for the Birds of Prey, the Arrows, and everything else, she's kind of busy. And that's /on top/ of her charity work out of costume. Thus as she rushes across a nearby rooftop and she notices that 'kid', she pauses. And glances down, watching him for the moment... Grant shakes his head, as if having an internal argument. "We are trying to right the wrongs our family did, which includes stealing from museums." He says then tilts his head the other way. "Look if we didnt take it, then someone else with less scruples would have and used it against innocents, especially if the enchantment is as bad as dad says." He says as he moves to a doorway that is boarded up. And as he moves towards that doorway, he may very well end up finding an arrow suddenly being embedded in that doorway in front of him. Yes, that's right. For as Hawkeye was watching, out came the bow, and an arrow is let loose. Yeah, she may not of actually heard what he said, but still... Grant raises a and, ring on it to the doorway before the arrow hits it and he stops, reaching for a revolver and looking to where the arrow came from. "Look here, I want no problems." He calls out to where he thought the arrow came from, gun held readily. He didnt have a chance to put glyphs on the revolver but he still held it with some familiarity. Strangely (or maybe not so strangely) the revolver apparently doesn't frighten Hawkeye. Instead, she just slowly reaches her right hand back towards her quiver, as if she's casually reaching for another arrow. "Right. No trouble. All while holding a spear, that if I miss my guess, looks almost painfully like one that should be in a nearby museum. One that by all accounts is still in there." Then, with a slight smile as she cocks her head to the side, while still up on her rooftop she calls back. "Care to give me a reason /NOT/ to make you drop that spear?" "Because this spear is a magical relic with the power to always strike where you throw it, it asks for blood in return. Would you really want something that on public display for other people to steal who intend to use it for probably evil gain." He says as he watches her. "And you decided to take this yourself, rather than to consult some sort of big name magic expert, inform SHIELD, or even the JLA, so that people in the know can safely deal with it in a way that wouldn't be illegal, dangerous, or both?" Yeah, Hawkeye isn't being sarcastic as she says that. She's dead serious. But still, as she looks right at the kid, she does draw and arrow, and starts to aim it in his direction. And based on its bulky tip, it looks like it may very well be a trick arrow... "My family is a bit of a reclusive sort. The last time we worked with others, my grandpa died saving folks from a rather nasty magical spell." Grant says calmly. "So I consulted my father, who has an entire vault filled with magical artifacts and tomes which has more then anyone here does short of the sorcerer supreme, and last I checked, we werent on good terms because my ancestor tried to kill him for his stuff. So forgive me if I am not too public with my doings." Grant says as he watches her load an arrow and he moves to holster his gun. "Look, look we dont need to be violent. If you want proof, I can show you..." He says as he waits for her reply. "..." Did this kid just play the 'I know this better than you' card? Not that Hawkeye is that much older than him, but still... "I have Thor's adopted son on speed dial. I have a sorcerer on speed dial as well. I can call in The Justice League right now. And if need be, I can contact multiple people in SHIELD. So, here's an offer. You surrender the spear to me. I make sure it gets to them. They make sure it's dealt with properly. And you walk away without either of us having any more issues. What do you think?" "Oh come on, you are telling me to rely on the government and bureaucracy? And besides, can you honestly tell me you can rely on these people to do the right thing and not just give this to some private collector? I cant rely on anyone outside of my family, not even you. Please trust me." Grant says to her. And that arrow is drawn back, causing the line to go taught, and the bow to bend even more, making it look like she's not only lining up her shot but is about to cut loose... "I don't know you." "I've never seen you before." "If that's real, then I caught you committing a crime." Suddenly the arrow is let fly, after just a moment or two, a net goes flying out from the tip towards the kid down below. "And I tried to talk you into at least giving it up." "No more warnings." Grant gets hit by the net and he sighs. "Good thing I was about to go." He says as he puts his ring into the ground. "Vault of Zein, I command you to open!" He says as he turns his wrist and she can hear the sound of some ancient lock turning and soon the very ground seems to open as a door way. Grant just looked at Kate Bishop! And as that 'doorway' opens, Hawkeye reaches for something inside her quiver as fast as she can. What is it? A homing beacon arrow that she can hopefully fire at and track the kid? No. Instead, she pulls out her smartphone and tries to snap a picture of him before he goes. After all, with the way he's gone on, it sounds like he's not new to thins, and possibly operating as part of a 'family'. Grant puts the spear onto a shelf and looks to the doorway as he sighs. He then shakes his head and leaps out of the opening which makes it look like he flies from the ground and into the closed doorway he tried to do before, portal sealing behind him as he is entangled with the net. "Okay, now I will turn myself in." He says to her as he tries to get out of the net but get more tangled. And as Hawkeye looks at the pictures she snapped, all it takes is a press of a button... "Oracle? Check. Young Allies? Check... I hope Axiom and Wiccan can help a bit there. Justice League? Check. Roy and Clint? Check, so SHIELD should have that soon enough." Then there's a slight shake of her head. "Kid... When one of them finds you, you're sure going to have some explaining to do." "My family has a black mark on our name in the magical community. Long time ago, after my ancestor was tasked, my family believed the ends justified the means. They murdered, cheat and stolen from people. My Grandpa and my dad both decided that we did enough wrongs, and that we needed to try become a force of good, like the god who tasked us told us." He explains while in the net. "So dont be too shocked if you get told rather unflattering things about my family." There's a faint snerk at that, as Hawkeye just peers at the kid, before she reaches for yet another arrow. "Kid, you are not your family. Take it from me. And there's more to the so-called 'magical community' these days than you might think, especially since so many of them are wearing tights and working publicly." "So saying that? Wrong answer." And here's where that third arrow, a plain ordinary hunters sharp is lined up, as the bow string is pulled back... "Hey, I am turning myself in, do not make me regret that lady." Grant says as he seems to wriggle more in the net to try and get out. "Cant believe this, going to be shot and killed by a girl with a bow and arrow." He mutters as he tries to pull at the cables and get free. "When turning yourself in, you might want to actually say that. Instead of waving a gun around and leaving a magical door open." Hawkeye says flatly enough before she presses another button on her smartphone with the hand she's holding the arrow. "Plus if you were really doing that, you wouldn't be messing with the net. So why don't you just sit back and relax then." "I am messing with the net because there is a girl right here with a bow and arrow asking me to trust the government with a magical spear which can hit anything the user wants in exchange for blood." Grant says sarcastically. "Besides have you seen how messed up the government is? And thats with mundane crap. They get something magical I bet the country will be really FUBAR." He says as untangles the net partially so he atleast can move about comfortably under it. "The Justice League is /NOT/ government." is said as Kate stands there, her arrow at the ready just in case. "Asgard may be a government, but to them a spear like that one is not even the hundredth moth powerful magical item they probably have." Then there's a slight shrug. "SHIELD? They may be the Government. But based on the people I know and have met among them, odds are if they got that spear they'd just lock it up some place where no one would ever see it again." And as for other magic users? Name one that works for the government. I dare you." And as he moves, Grant just might see that part of the net isn't weighted down properly. Hence if he moves just right... "My family is in the locking artifacts up business already with a special enchantment in place where only those with a pretty strong need can take anything out and it returns back to it. Keeps us honest. "As for other magic users who work the government? Just because I am paranoid doesnt mean they arent really after me." Grant says as he moves just right and gets himself free, throwing the net aside. "There, much better." He says, dusting his hands off. And once that net is off? That arrow flies. And this time it's aimed at the hand holding the spear. But considering how small a target a hand is, there's always that chance that Hawkeye might miss. Now if Grant wants to run, he better. Otherwise odds are the female archer might not 'miss' next time... And once that net is off? That arrow flies. And this time it's aimed at the hand that is (was?) holding the gun. But considering how small a target a hand is, and how odds are it's moving, there's always that chance that Hawkeye might miss. Now if Grant wants to run, he better. Otherwise odds are the female archer might not 'miss' next time... Grant acks as she manages to cut his gun hand and he holds his hand. "Look lady, I already gave up!" He says as he begins to do an arcane gesture and soon a glass like wall appears between him and her. "Keep your pointy arrows on that side of the line." He says as he looks at the cut she gave him. Remember how Hawkeye pushed that button earlier? It was to call the cops. And yet as sirens can finally start to be heard, Hawkeyes takes a deep breath, and begins to climb down a nearby fire escape. The spear? It's gone. This kid is a suspect though, and the pictures the archer in purple took earlier just might show him stuffing the spear in his magic doorway. But still... Yeah. This case probably won't be as clear cut as she'd like, without him actually having the spear on him. Grant sighs as the sirens come. "Great. Do the right thing and be locked up." He says and when the cops come he is handcuffed and disarmed, his gun taken from him and he is put in the backseat. He spends this time muttering how he could have gotten away with it too if it werent for you mangy kids and that arrow too. Category:Log